Grace and Allegance
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Dan worries that his big dream of being in the talent show is going to be thwarted by the fact that he needs a partner. What if he finds one in the most unexpected person? Oneshot Based on a prompt of tumblr Phan


**AN: Another new Phanfic as I am lonely and have nothing else to do with my life. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

I was so annoyed. I had spoken to the teachers, and they had loved my ballet routine for the school's talent show, there was only one slight problem.

They said it would be better as a duo performance, and I had to have a partner to compete.

Sure, the talent show was ages away, and I had plenty of time to find someone to do it with me and to teach them the routine, but I didn't know anyone at the school who did ballet.

How on earth was I going to find someone to compete with me for the prize money?

After the disappointing news, I trudged down the grimy hallways, ignoring the shouts and jeers that the populars were giving off. Everyone knew they bullied the kid with black hair and blue eyes. I only knew him as Lester, as that was what the teachers referred to him as, and as far as I knew no one else knew his name, as he hadn't attended primary school with any of us, he moved here in the middle of year eight.

I knew that it would be morally right for me to step in and help Lester, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew it must hurt him greatly, but still, I didn't help him.

I walked home that night, ignoring the limping form that was Lester, and quickly hopped on the bus, paying the driver before taking my seat.

It was then that I realised Lester wasn't getting on the bus, which he normally tried to catch.

" Why isn't Lester getting this bus?" I asked my friend Louise who was sitting beside me.

" I tried to lend him some money, but he shook his head looking fearful. It was as if he thought I was going to hurt him or something." She said, showing immense pain behind her blue eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" From what I've heard from some of the younger kids, he normally gets the bus on a Monday morning, and he buys a week ticket with his name on it so no one else can use it."

" And?"

" He had a dentist appointment this morning, and he got his Mum to give him a lift to school."

" How did you ever hear all this?"

" His younger brother is a year seven, and he told me when I asked. They look very similar."

" Hmm. Wait, do you know his name then?"

" Yeah, his brother said it was Phil, Phil Lester."

" It suits him. Wait..."

" What?"

" Doesn't he live even further away from school than I do. I mean he is never off the bus when everyone else but me has gone."

" Oh no!" Louise cried, looking back to see if there was anything she could do, despite the fact that Phil had been out of sight of the bus for ages.

" I have an idea hold up."

I walked over to his brother, and told him what was going on. A sad look crossed his younger brothers face as he reached for his phone, thanking me before calling his Mum.

When I got home, I complained to my Mum about the talent show, pleading with her to know if she had any ideas. The whole thought of Phil had flown from my head, and I just wanted an answer to my solution.

" Hold auditions then." She said simply.

" Thanks Mum, that's a great idea."

I hurried upstairs, and spread it around facebook, encouraging people to come, and try out for the duo act. Before I knew it I had plenty of comments on the status, saying they would come, and that they would pass it on to their friends as well. I wasn't considered popular within school, despite the fact that everyone knew me, I only had my tight close knit group of friends.

That night as I went for tea, I told my family how I had already had plenty of response to the status, and tomorrow the try outs for it were going to be great.

That night, I went to sleep happy, knowing that the next day I was going to have the try outs and there was a high chance of finding the partner for my ballet duo there. I mean I knew there was a school ballet club which I was not a part of, and surely they would turn up and try and get into the contest. To be honest, I had no idea who was in the ballet club, so I would have to try out everyone.

The next morning I rushed off to school, and I had been granted permission to have the afternoon out of lessons, and each person wishing to try and be my partner would get fifteen minutes out of their lesson.

All they had to do was sign a name and email address, and I would get in touch with them if they were going to be my partner.

Once the auditions started, it became clear to me how badly I had thought this out.

Most people who turned up were not at all interested in ballet, merely liking the idea of getting out of lessons for fifteen minutes, and that did dampen my spirits. However, there were a few who stayed after school, clearly serious about wanting to be my partner in the show.

The first person who tried out was a young girl named Bailey. She danced smoothly and with a slight bounce that would be useful, however there was something missing. I needed that extra bit. I smiled at her as she went off stage, agreeing to get in touch with her to let her know what I had decided.

Next was a boy named Oliver. He too danced smoothly, but he was missing a certain grace which too Bailey had lacked. Bidding him goodbye I promised to get in touch regarding my decision.

By the end of the audition, I had seen eight more people, Francis, Rose, June, Nathan, Teresa, Cecilia, Catherine and Rachel and they too were missing something.

" Maybe next year." I told myself.

I left the cold hall, switching off the lights, and planning to go to my locker to grab my things. However, on my way there I passed the gym, and from inside there was a sound of music, and it was clearly that perfect for dancing ballet too.

I paused.

I very much doubted it was anyone new that I had not seen, but I was curious, and I felt a slight niggle telling me to trust my instincts on that one.

I opened the door slightly, peaking through to see someone dancing perfectly. He had grace, elegance, smooth footwork and light feet. He twirled and danced to his hearts content, and when the song ended he paused.

Before I knew what I was doing, I applauded.

He dropped his bag, swinging around to face me.

" Phil?"

" I-I-I..."

" Do you know who I am?" I asked him gently.

He nodded.

" You dance great." I told him.

" Erm...er...thanks." He whispered, and it was the longest I had ever heard him speak.

" Are you partaking in the talent show?"

He shook his head, holding his bag tight against his chest.

" Would you be willing to?"

He bit his lip nervously.

" With me?"

A wave emotion flickered behind his eyes, and it was then that his beauty occurred to me. I had never stopped to really look at him, but if you excused the few bruises littering his face you could clearly see his beauty.

" Please." I pleaded, pulling puppy eyes.

His determination on the matter seemed to falter.

" Please."

" I-I okay." He whispered.

" Thanks Phil. You won't regret it. Here." I said handing him a piece of paper.

" Wh-at is it?" He asked.

" My address and number and email me. Can we meet tomorrow at my house as it is a weekend, and we can practice. You can stay the night if you want to." I bravely asked.

" I...er...okay, sure."

" Great. See you then." I said happily, leaving the hall, and having a gut instinct that we would win this contest.

As the weeks flew by, the talent show dawned nearer. We had practised until near exhaustion many days, once or twice, Phil having collapsed from lack of energy and sugar in his body.

On the opening night, Phil was shaking before we went out. He was nervous, that was clear, and I pulled him into a hug.

Since we had started working together, my friends had pulled him into our social group, and he had apologised for the fact that he might have seemed rude to Louise that day. She had hugged him, and fussed over him, telling him it hadn't been rude, she had just been concerned.

" Phil, just pretend it is your parents and Louise out there, and the rest of our friends, okay?"

" Yeah."

" Great." I replied as we were called on to the stage.

We danced as best as we could, and in my opinion it was pretty much flawless, despite the nervous aura Phil was projecting.

We bowed to the audience before making our exit, and when we were backstage once more I hugged Phil tightly.

" We did great." I whispered to him.

He smiled.

" Yeah. Not too bad."

When all the contestants were called on stage again for the results, I held onto Phil's hand tightly.

" And the winner is...Dan and Phil!" The host told us.

I hugged Phil tightly jumping up and down as he did the same. He pulled back, and I kissed him.I pulled back realising what I had done, and having no idea how Phil would react. He merely smiled at me, squeezing my hand, letting me know it was okay as we walked over to collect the cheque of our price money.


End file.
